A combination of a television (TV) receiver and a video cassette recorder (VCR) within a single enclosure provides a consumer with a useful combination of functions in a single piece of consumer electronics equipment. Using a combined TV/VCR system, a viewer can watch a television program from either a pre-recorded video cassette tape or from a broadcast or cable TV station. In addition, a viewer may record a received broadcast or cable television program on a video cassette tape.
Current TV/VCR systems simply combined, within a single enclosure, the circuitry found in a conventional VCR with the circuitry found in a conventional television. The circuitry of the two component systems are not integrated with one another. As such, these systems contain an overabundance of redundant circuitry which leads to high manufacturing costs and a substantial number of manufacturing steps.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a TV/VCR system that minimizes the redundant circuitry of present TV/VCR systems.